Super Smash Bros Brawl: Los Emisarios del Caos
by KageSekai
Summary: El más grande de los torneo da comienzo y las invitaciones son mandadas, eventualmente viejos conocidos se reencuentra en el campo de batalla, pero nuevas caras dan lugar a un sin fin de aventuras con un nuevo elenco, ahora una gran aventura comienza junto a estos nuevos héroes.
1. Invitación

_Buen día estimado lector como poseedor de esta preciada carta:_

 _Por medio de la presente, se le informa que ha sido seleccionado por sus grandes habilidades y hazañas dignas de un héroe/villano/anti-héroe y gracias a un juicio por parte de más de cuarenta persona, se le hace entrega de esta carta e invitación hacía el más grande torneo del multi verso existente._

 _Se estarán reuniendo personas de su misma categoría como a su paso de rivales de un nivel catalogado para poder entretenerse en combates, aunque existen personas con un poder anormal del cual posiblemente muchos vayan a mostrar temor, pero eventualmente fueron seleccionados por que no se esconden contra seres como esos._

 _En el torneo una variedad de rivales se mostraran con el afán de alzarse con la victoria y obtener un premio del cual muchos estarán interesados._

 _No mentimos ni nada, aunque el premio será seleccionado por usted mismo de las siguientes funciones:_

 _a) Una riqueza insuperable._

 _b) Fama._

 _c) Cumplir un deseo._

 _d) Cambiar las leyes de la vida y la muerte._

 _Esos y muchas otras opciones te las brindamos a usted por participar en este torneo, le indicamos que dentro de poco dará comienzo y lo esperaremos con los brazos abiertos y con un oponente a su nivel o puede que superior, todo por el bien de que se entretengan y disfruten del torneo y verlo como un festival._

 _Atte: Master Hand._

 **Vaya que es curioso el como decidí sacar un fic de SSBB (Super Smash Bros Brawl) en vez de uno con el Ultimate.**

 **No negare eso pero siendo sincero hay dos razones para que esto pase de esta manera, la primera que solo he jugado Brawl y no tengo una Switch para jugar el Ultimate.**

 **La segunda razón radica en que no he visto a un solo jugador hispano hablante que haya finalizado el juego entero para poder ver el modo historia y usarlo en un fic con Ultimate, esa es la razón principal de no hacer el más nuevo.**

 **Ahora, como ya sabrán en este fic se unirá el mundo de mis personajes favoritos del anime Campione, con algunas sorpresas dentro del mismo.**

 **Aunque no pienso expandirme mucho más, aunque revelare que en el próximo capítulo no será iniciando las batallas sino que será la llegada de los héroes, aunque lo explicare mejor en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Sin más que decir...**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	2. Preparativos

El constante sonido de los pasos de cada sirviente y obrero resonaban en el campo. Las construcciones avanzaban con cada minutos y eso era gratificando en todos los sentidos posibles, dentro de poco llegarían los diversos guerreros a quienes había estado invitando para su torneo y esperaba que cada uno asistiera con tal de hacer las cosas más entretenidas que incluso en el último año.

Algunos de sus invitados llegaron antes con tal de dar una mano a los preparativos, fue inesperado ver a Bowser con su ejercito junto con Ganondorf y sus lacayos moviéndose junto con sus siervos en su mundo. Toad's y Goombas junto con Koopas trabajando juntos en la construcción de establecimientos, los soldados demoníacos de Ganondorf y los Waddle Dee sirvientes del Rey Dedede.

Aunque los mismos soberanos ayudaban con acciones más pesadas mientras estaban impacientes de que el torneo empezara, posiblemente para poder retar a los héroes con quienes estaban destinados a luchar o incluso compitiendo de quien puede derrotar a dicho personaje más rápido.

Así en el cielo se encontraba una mano oculta por un guante quien se mostraba atento a cada acción de la reconstrucción de su tierra, pronto todo estaría terminado para recibir a los héroes y rivales de cada mundo en una competencia por ser el mejor. Con su invitación incluso dio la entrada a tres mundos donde solo uno acepto participar lamentablemente, aunque estaba de acuerdo con ello para ver algo más emocionante.

Aquel que organizaba el torneo y velaba no solo por sus participantes sino por aquellos quienes los disfrutaban, usualmente seres de los mundos invitados a participar como algunos otros mundos para poder financiar su torneo. No podía esperar a la llegada de cada uno de los héroes y sus rivales como los gritos de emoción de las personas, eventualmente si tuviera un rostro mostraría una sonrisa al imaginarse como todas las personas estarían disfrutando del torneo.

Hasta aquel punto no había nada malo por lo cual preocuparse y con más de un 75% completado de las mejoras y reconstrucciones del terreno, será cuestión de cuatro días el que todo este completo para dejar dos de descanso a sus trabajadores y el último día la llegada de los héroes antes de una semana más de descanso para el nuevo torneo en lo que se hacían las listas provisionales.

\- ¡MASTER! - Repentinamente una voz sonó en su espalda para su sorpresa y causo un suspiro mudo, pues no tenía boca, pero hubiera suspirado de tener una.

Todavía no empezaba su torneo ¡Y ya le estaban gritando!

Dado que conocía a la dueña de la voz entendía que podía ignorarla en esos momentos y eventualmente se marcharía para que regresara en la tarde cuando haya dejado de vigilar la construcción de su terreno, aunque a su vez eso lo llevaría a un mundo de reclamos por la poca paciencia de la diosa.

\- Aunque entiendo la razón de no prestar atención, toma esto como una reunión importante - Más una nueva voz resonó en sus oídos y esta vez se mostró incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba - Aunque dedo dar mi punto apoyando tu idea - Aquel tono sarcástico destinado para molestar a la diosa pero con un gran poder, la mano maestra dio la vuelta sorprendido de lo que miraba.

Tres diosas de una increíble bellezas con una coloración azul, verde y roja en sus cabellos, ojos y ropajes, esas eran las tres diosas del equilibrio que reinaban sobre las tierras de Hyrule conocidas como Nayru, Farore y Din respectivamente.

Y aunque era increíble verlas lejos de su mundo, la entidad que le mostraba más sorpresa ver se reflejaba en un guerrero con cabello blanco y diversas pinturas en su rostro, una de las deidades más fuertes entre muchos mundos quien es conocido por su estilo de combate al de una incontrolable bestia llena de una ciega furia, aquel conocido como Fierce Deity, Fiera Deidad o Oni.

\- Fierce - La mano maestra nombro a su conocido con sorpresa de verlo, aunque el mismo sonreía divertido de la razón de su aparición.

\- Entiendo que estés ocupado viejo amigo, pero este tema incluso ha provocado que aparezca, espero nos brindes algo de tiempo - Con su tono de caballero junto con la elegancia digna de un dios que desprendía, un caballero elevado a dios que se mostraba justo con todo aquel al cual le haya ganado confianza.

Manteniendo su silenció temporalmente, la mano maestra hizo un chasquido con su dedo medio y el pulgar, entonces apareció su hermano Crazy Hand al instante.

\- Tengo que atender unos asuntos, vigila que todo vaya según lo adecuado - Mirando a su hermano este impacto contra la tierra sorprendiendo a todos, Mano maestra entonces soltó una risa entre dientes al ver la manera de decir "ok" de su hermano.

Con eso la mano quien lideraba la construcción comenzó su avance junto con los dioses e iguales quienes estaban guiándolo a quien sabe donde, eso lo llenó de curiosidad al instante, eventualmente descubriría todo el misterioso como la razón de que esos cuatro dioses estuvieran juntos pase a que ellos se odiaban como no había manera, solo un milagro o algo extremadamente malo haría eso posible.

Los cuatro dioses junto con el organizador volaban por el cielo mientras Master Hand sonreía mirando como quedo su mundo intermedio el cual había construido desde los primeros 12 combatientes y como habían pasado ya dos torneos con animados gritos de festejos con cada victoria, provocando que buenos recuerdos le invadieran de un segundo a otro al completar un sueño que sonaba como algo imposible e impensable en un inició.

La mano maestra observo como Oni se adelantó a los dioses sacando su espada de doble hélice conocida por lo peligrosa y poderosa que era, entonces corto el aire provocando una ruptura entre los planos dimensionales donde las diosas entraron antes que la mano y el mismo dios quien abrió el paso, el mismo se alzó de hombros con la actitud de las diosas cuando nunca dijo nada de que podían entrar, aunque como caballero que era esperaría por todas las personas antes de entrar él.

La mano maestra se movió un poco hacía abajo en una reverencia de agradecimiento a su igual y entro al portal del fiero dios quien sonrió orgulloso, entonces él entro a su portal para cerrarlo con su propio poder y la visión de un mundo enteramente blanco se formo en los ojos de cada dios y la mano maestra, curioso y sintiendo algo familiar la nueva zona donde se encontraba, giro para verla detenidamente.

\- Handy - Rápidamente fue embestido mientras una voz llego a sus oídos, aunque esa voz tan familiar provoco que se congelara temporalmente incrédulo de volver a escucharla. Su cuerpo invadido de una presión que ni los cuatro dioses lograron en él y con una sensación casi olvidad de su cuerpo al estar con una persona de tal nivel, pero eventualmente se calmo para proseguir.

\- Pandora - Nombrando con sorpresa la mano fue soltada y volteó para mirar al responsable de su embestida.

Una joven con un cabello morado atado en coletas y de una piel pálida, más lo llamativo de esa belleza infantil eran sus ojos negros como los de una serpiente. Su cuerpo pequeño cubierto por un traje blanco con bordes negros no quedaba con el aura a su alrededor.

La diosa creadora de todos los males del mundo en diversos mundos con la misma mitología, además de una diosa con un poder equivalente al del Uroboros conocida como Ophis en otro universo, la hermosa diosa sonrió con ternura antes de comenzar su ataque.

\- ¡¿Qué se supone que significa esto Hand?! - Con una exclamación y pregunta la diosa llevo sus manos a su cintura mientras se inclinaba un poco, su rostro feliz paso a uno enfadado de un segundo a otro sorprendiendo a la mano maestra.

Las diosas miraron eso sin decir nada sintiendo un poco de pena por la mano maestra, Fierce se mantuvo mirando todo conteniendo su risa como la pena por aquel ser considerado como un igual. Pase a eso no se reía en carcajadas ya que ni siquiera él podría combatir verbalmente con esa bruja y sus berrinches, no por nada era una de las muchas mujeres a quienes más miedo le daba.

La mano maestra se quedo callada levitando un poco debajo de la diosa de cabellos morados procesando la información o la queja que podría tener la diosa Pandora, más pase a eso solo pudo tener un mero pensamiento...

\- ¿No piensas responder? - Inflando sus mejillas como una niña mimada a la par que sus cejas se arqueaban hacía abajo, la mano maestra comenzó a sudar frío sin entender que fue lo que causo la molestia de la diosa.

\- ¿Acerca de qué? - Incluso siendo un ser con una omni-conciencia casi perfecta, no podía deducir la razón del enfado de la diosa.

\- Como que de qué - Más la pregunta usada como respuesta no fue lo suficiente para la diosa y la mano maestra se volvió más pequeña - Como pudiste hacer un torneo sin invitar a mis hijos - Soltando la razón de su molestia, la mano maestra se quedo en silenció.

\- ¿Qué? - Su cerebro que siempre se mantenía en funcionamiento por primera vez en milenios parecía estar fallando cuando nuevamente no mantuvo la información que necesitaba, los demás dioses sonrieron amargamente entendiendo ese sentimiento cuando se hablaba con esa diosa creadora de los estragos mentales de los dioses.

\- Te repito, ¿Por qué no has mandado una invitación a mis hijos en tu torneo de Super Smash Bros? - Continuando con su rostro tiernamente enfadada, la mano maestra se quedo congelada en el centró del reino blanco.

Las diosas soltaron una leve risa detrás de sus maos y Fierce no pudo contenerse más para soltar una gran carcajada por lo que pasaba, pues no era común ver a la gran y poderosa mano maestra ser congelada por los gritos de una niña... o al menos no fuera del mundo de Pandora, uno de los peores mundos para dioses como ellos.

* * *

 **Y aunque es sorpresivo, este es el final del primer cap.**

 **Aunque me es raro hacer una historia tan corta como esta, en realidad es así como continuara esta historia con capítulos cortos ya que en general Brawl se va por mundos pero que se completan en cierto tiempo, por eso cada mundo sería corto.**

 **Los capítulos irían de un mínimo de 1,500 palabras y un máximo de 3,000 palabras más o menos.**

 **Como sabrán este fic es con Campione pase a que habrán nombramientos a otros animes, en este caso Master Hand es quien dirige el torneo y en este caso, cierta diosa se entera de ese torneo y se enfrenta contra la poderosa mano maestra quien es incapaz de comprender a la diosa de la antigüedad.**

 **No revelare mucho ya que los capítulos son cortos y eventualmente los primeros 4 más o menos son la introducción de Campione a este nuevo mundo.**

 **No revelare el Harem hasta el cap. 3 creo donde aparecen los Campiones, pero también les haré una pregunta a ustedes lectores.**

 **Sin más que decir...**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	3. Aclaración de eventos

El mundo intermedio, el mundo astral o la frontera entre la vida y la inmortalidad como algunas otras personas le conocían. En aquel mundo donde existían los dioses aburridos de vagar en la tierra como herejes y traer calamidad a la tierra, pero en una zona blanca que no conocía otro color en su haber se encontraban 5 seres de apariencia medio humana con algunos rasgos distintivos y una enorme mano cubierta por un guante sin un cuerpo al cual estar unido.

La gran mano flotaba escasos centímetros del suelo mientras las diosas del equilibrio como el dios de la guerra y la luna solo miraban divertidos como la mano maestra estaba inmóvil frente a la diosa de las calamidades, algo divertido que solo sucedía en las reuniones con aquella diosa infantil pero que llevaba consigo un abrumador poder del cual pocos podrían hacerle frentes como Ophis, pero no era un villano al cual temer sino una diosa infantil a la cual consideraba amigos a la mayoría de dioses de otros mundo con pocas deidades a las cuales aborrece.

\- ¿Como te enteraste de mi torneo? - Tras procesar la información que Pandora le había brindado a causa de sus pucheros como regaños a su persona, la mano maestra tenía esa duda en mente a la vez que podía entender un poco la razón de que ella estuviera tan enojada con él.

\- Palutena me invitó a su castillo y gustosa acepte para ver a una de mis buenas amigas, cuando llegue observe que uno de sus ángeles entrenaba más que otros llamando mi atención por lo cual le pregunte la razón - Respondiendo a la duda de la mano maestra pero con un tono de voz ofendida en mero drama que causaba una gota de sudor en la mano maestra, la diosa miraba con reproche para continuar así su respuesta - Palutena amablemente me informo acerca de que Pit fue postulado para unirse al torneo de Smash Brothers aquel año, curiosa pregunte que era y vaya con lo que me respondió.

 _"Es un torneo/festival creado por Master Hand donde se reúnen héroes a combatir uno en contra de otros en un gran evento, los más fuertes compiten por un deseo ofrecido al vencedor del tornero con diferentes pruebas cada una más difícil. La primera vez fue con solo 12 héroes y la segunda duplico esa cantidad y según parece en esta ocasión se triplico y Pit es uno de los invitados, por eso esta entrenando"._

Los dioses como la mano maestra se sorprendieron cuando Pandora imito a la diosa de la luz con su misma voz y eso era sorprendente, pero eventualmente eso resolvía el misterio de como se había enterado del torneo que pasaba cada cierto tiempo y era mejorado por Master Hand y Crazy Hand, entonces eso llevaba a la situación por la cual ellos se encontraba en esos lugares y era la misma diosa bruja.

\- Apenas me entere de eso no pude creer como no me invitaste al festival y que no hayas invitado a mis hijos - Con una actitud teatral la mujer desvió la mirada mientras sus ojos miraban al suelo con un brillo cristalino, una técnica que afectaba a los hombres como nadie se imaginaba al punto que Fierce sonrió con burla ante la táctica de la diosa más en contra de Master Hand.

La mano maestra se sintió mal al ver esa mirada de la infantil diosa, pero se quedo más atrapado en sus propios pensamientos.

\- "Ciertamente habla con la verdad" - Se comentó a si mismo callado y quieto flotando sobre el suelo - "En primera instancia el torneo N64 fue para ver como funcionaba que no pensé mucho en cuanto a quienes invite como jugadores y a quienes como invitados especiales, pero en Melee si me esforcé pensando en personas a quienes invite al punto de contactar con Arceus y otros dioses... ¿Por qué no pensé en los hijos de Pandora?" - Preguntas comenzaron a surgir en su mente ante esa duda - "Ellos son amantes de las peleas y combates además de poseer poderes estúpidamente fuertes, ellos serían perfectos participantes" - El silenció de la mano duro unos segundos que conllevaron a que los demás dioses se molestaran un poco.

\- Manita - La voz de Pandora rompió el tren de pensamiento de Master Hand.

\- Lo lamento - Con una voz distraída se disculpo de su perdida en pensamientos - Creo que te olvide como a tus hijos - Respondiendo con sinceridad al no haber pensando en Pandora antes, la diosa cayo al suelo de forma melodramática mientras sus ojos se volvían brillantes y húmedos, entonces las miradas fijas y frías de las diosas de Hyrule provocaron un temblor en lo más profundo de él - Pero pueden participar en este nuevo torneo - Intentando arreglar las cosas y evitar que Pandora llorara, la misma miró a la mano maestra.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? - Interrumpiendo la platica entre los dos viejos amigos, Oni llamó la atención de los dos mientras las diosas asentían de acuerdo con la duda de la deidad lunar de Termina.

\- Los reyes demonios de este universo son de los seres con mayor peligro existente entre toda la creación - Quien apoyo el argumento fue Nayru la diosa de la sabiduría - Incluso en los tiempos de guerra cuando los múltiples universos y mundos estábamos en constantes guerras antes del tratado, este mundo fue aquel quien dio una vuelta a todo con los humanos quienes tomaron la sagrada vida de los dioses y usurparon sus poderes - Los recuerdos de diversos dioses aparecieron en su cabeza antes de desaparecer.

\- Hubieron muchos quienes destruyeron planeta y universos enteros simplemente por diversión y muchos otros simplemente por un accidente - Farore continuo desde ese punto al recordar a la diversidad de reyes demonios quienes se pusieron en su camino y casi era eliminada - Muchos otros se unieron a otros dioses traidores por el hecho de combatir contra sus iguales y llevarse la victoria de aquellos quienes deberían de considerarse familia.

\- Por no mencionar que se consideran como dioses pase a su título otorgado por los dioses y humanos como reyes demonios - Din fue quien continuó con las palabras de sus hermanas - Su fuerza superior a la humana como sus sentidos y su agilidad, sus poderes que podrían acabar con una nación e incluso invocar fuertes bestias como dragones y demás - La imagen de cierto rey moreno de cabellos negros apareció en su mente mientras se sonrojaba - Y son unos idiotas - Más eso último lo susurro avergonzada.

\- Pero que es lo que veo y escucho - Repentinamente la mano maestra habló con burla llamando la atención de los dioses presentes a la par que miraban a Pandora esconder una sonrisa - ¿Las diosas del orden como el dios de termina dudan que sus elegidos puedan en verdad derrotar a un rey demonio?, al parecer Link no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a un dios por si solo - Al escuchar eso una vena se formo en las cabezas de las hermosas mujeres como en el apuesto dios.

\- ¡CLARO QUE PUEDE DERROTAR A UN REY DEMONIO! - Exclamó Din defendiendo al héroe del tiempo como incluso a su soldado de la fuerza - Lo digo por otros guerreros quienes no podían compararse, pero por nosotros no hay ningún problema con que los reyes de este mundo participen en este torneo - Las diosas hermanas asintieron con sonrisa suaves en su rostro pase a su aura asesina.

\- Entonces donde está el problema - Los dioses miraron a Master Hand quien estaba tranquilo - Yo mismo escogí a cada uno de los héroes sabiendo que ellos no se rendirían simplemente porque su rival es más poderoso que ellos, es verdad que los reyes demonios son aquellos quienes son conocidos por los dioses como los más fuertes del mundo y cuyo nivel es capaz de superarnos, pero incluso así se basan en el uso de planes y estrategias en contra de dioses más poderosos que ellos sin miedo a la muerte, el hecho de que participen será un motor para que estos héroes crezcan a un nievo nivel nunca antes visto para ellos - Master Hand habló y los dioses se quedaron callados entendiendo lo que decía su conocido.

\- Es verdad - Pandora entonces regreso a la platica con una sonrisa - Uno de mis más jóvenes hijos tiene el poder de Verethragna - Con esas palabras, los dioses abrieron con sorpresa sus ojos incrédulos - Aquel dios quien se alzó con la victoria en cada batalla durante esa guerra fue derrotado por un humano y renació como mi hijo a través de la oscuridad y las artes oscuras, pero ese joven tiene restricciones y no puede usar libremente esos poderes y pase a eso, se ha enfrentado a dioses problemáticos y sus hermanos sin duda de su victoria.

Los dioses estaban más sorprendidos con esas palabras y se quedaron pensativos.

\- ¿Cuantas invitaciones deseas? - Dejando a los dioses de lado, Master Hand paso a ver a Pandora quien se quedo pensativa.

\- Dame 7 - Una para cada uno de sus actuales hijos.

\- De acuerdo - La mano maestra entonces se cerró a su misma y cuando se volvió a abrir, siete cartas aparecieron en su mano y se las entrego a Pandora - Ahí viene todas la información como la forma de llegar a Smash City, también la fecha de inició que es el Domingo y revela una semana extra en lo que todos los competidores llaguen, pasando esa semana dará inició el torneo de Smash Brothers - Master Hand exclamo y Pandora asintió.

\- Me asegurare de darle esto a mis hijos - Con una sonrisa en cara pensó en los que más deseaba ver - "Godou-chan y Annie-chan, mamá los estará apoyando" - Entonces soltó una risa entre dientes mientras esperaba ver a sus orgullos en combate.

* * *

 **Y con esto va el capítulo 2 de está serie y en el próximo veremos a los reyes demonios.**

 **Realmente no tengo mucho que comentar así que...**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	4. Harem

Como dice el nombre, aquí quiero hablar sobre el Harem de Godou en este fic y eso se debe a una razón en especial, en el juego de Brawl solo existen 3 damas:

 _Peach (Super Mario Bros)_

 _Zelda/Sheik (The Legend of Zelda)_

 _Samus (Metroid)_

E incluso podemos agregar a Lucario como una hembra pokémon.

Aunque estos cuatro personajes están bien y todo, quiero hacerles una pregunta, quieren que sean solo estos cuatro o desean ver a otros personajes como los que voy a mencionar:

 _Bowsette._

 _Female Bowser (No Bowsette, sino una versión femenina de Bowser Koopa)_

 _Female Ganondorf._

 _Krystal._

 _Amy Rose._

 _Candy Kong._

 _Female Shadow el erizo._

 _Quiet._

Y con esta damos fin a las posibles damas que pueden aparecer dentro del harem, así que les pido a ustedes lectores el confirmarme que solo sean las primeras cuatro chicas o cual otras podemos agregar al Harem, pueden votar a una o a todas si desean.

La votación estará abierta hasta que se inicien los combates del modo historia con la escena de Kirby vs Mario.

Espero saber sus elecciones.

* * *

 **Sin más por el momento...**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	5. Invitaciones y reyes Part1

En el mundo astral donde los dioses descansaban de sus travesuras como herejes y causar estragos en el mundo, la diosa madre de los reyes miraba las 7 invitaciones dadas por su viejo amigo Master Hand para un torneo y evento llevado de su parte para el entretenimiento de las personas de los mundos seleccionados, aunque era desconocida de este tema no pudo más que hacer algo al respecto al hablar con Master Hand y obtener las invitaciones para sus hijos.

El llamarlos e invitarlos paso por su cabeza, pero solo los llamaría del mundo intermedio donde sus conciencias recordarían la plática y serían pocos los que la recordaran, además de que las cartas no irían con ellos al despertar, dejando así una única forma de poder dar estas invitaciones y era enviarlas al mundo terrenal donde ellos lo leyeran.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro reunió energía y conjuro el hechizo adecuado que enviaría esa carta a donde se encontraran sus hijos en esos momentos. Una sonrisa invadió su rostro pensando como sería de emocionante el torneo con sus hijos e incluso el resultado de algunos combates, más no podía dejar de pensar en sus más amados hijos con Godou y Annie en cada combate e incluso el combate entre ambos.

\- Tal vez deba de invitar a Sita - Comentó la madre de los reyes con la sonrisa de una astuta zorra - De seguro muere de ganas de ver a Godou-chan en acción - Recordando como la diosa con ojos de cristal hablaba de su hijo, de seguro será una de las más animadas porristas de su hijo - Ufufufu, Godou-chan es muy travieso - Sin poder evitar soltar una dulce carcajada, Pandora comenzó su viaje a la tierra donde Susano vivía junto con Sita y el otro anciano budista en forma de momia.

 **Con Voban:**

La noche fría en las tierras de Alemania, en una sencilla casa de madera en medio de la nada pero cerca de un poblado habitado, una persona se encontraba mirando la radiante luna llena como las incontables estrellas del firmamento.

La oscuridad que había a su alrededor junto con el silenció formado por la falta de personas era solamente rota por el brillo de una fogata y el sonido de la madera crujiendo por el fuego. Aquel hombre miro de reojo a su espalda para ver una mesa de noche con un sobre abierto y una carta a su lado, notando las palabras incluso desde tan lejos una sonrisa se formó en sus labios dejando ver sus largos caninos como las de un can.

El viento una vez tranquilo y sereno empezaba a cambiar con un fuerte viento seguido de un repentino rayo de tonalidad morada, a su vez, el anciano hombre solo pudo continuar sonriendo mientras un aura azul y morada le invadía todo el cuerpo, así más y más rayos comenzaron a golpear el suelo como si un dios estuviera intentando matar algo, siendo eso en parte una verdad cuando el hombre desactivo sus poderes y miró a su espalda con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillando en una tonalidad verde.

\- No sé qué sea esto ni me interesa en lo absoluto, pero si en verdad existen seres capaces de divertirme - Su sonrisa creció con cada parte de esa oración mientras sus ojos resaltaban en aquella oscuridad - Desde el combate contra ese mocoso Kusanagi no he tenido una batalla y eso ha provocado que mi aburrimiento regrese, por lo tanto creo que es hora de buscar nuevamente algo divertido que hacer - Chasqueando el dedo, sirvientes aparecieron - Preparen mis cosas que voy a viajar.

Los caballeros como las brujas al instante fueron a cumplir con las órdenes de su amo mientras el mismo regresaba a contemplar las estrellas en lo alto del firmamento, pensando si entre esas personas combatiría contra alguno de los reyes a quienes deseaba vencer.

 **Con Alexander:**

En una oficina repleta de documentos archivados adecuadamente, con las luces prendidas que permitían a una persona estar atento a sus cosas de suma importancia. El sonido de un bolígrafo siendo remojado en tinta para usarlo a escribir resonó en el cuarto con la simpleza de una oficina de trabajo, fueron dos segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera y el dueño de la oficina alzara la vista para ver al responsable.

Inicialmente una pila de papeles con cuerpo que caminaba a donde se encontraba, estos fueron depositados para mostrar a un apuesto hombre con un traje negro y algunas ojeras por la falta de descanso. Su respiración agitada por el peso de cada una de las hojas juntas era evidente y notoria, pase a eso el mismo dueño volvió a su papeleo actual.

Sr. Iceman, quien era el mejor amigo como mano derecha del príncipe negro miro con cierto enfado a su rey quien estaba tan tranquilo escribiendo en un papel, posiblemente era otra hoja con información repleta de la diversidad de mundos en los que había estado ya en el pasado y la relación que tenían con su mundo por un tema que le llamo la curiosidad y sus guerreros, sobre todo ante la posibilidad de un Rey del Fin en otro mundo.

Vali fue el siguiente dios en la lista del Príncipe Alexander para describir su identidad como aquel peligroso rey con categoría de acero que lo volvía un héroe, nuevamente fue un fracaso al ver que Vali no era el dios al cual buscaba ni tampoco encontró una pista del grial que había escondido la bruja Guinevere, eso aumentó más la insatisfacción del rey provocando que lo anotara y dejar los datos en el registro de dioses que tenía.

Iceman suspiró pesadamente cuando su amigo en verdad no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera la supuesta nueva amenaza en otros mundos al cual el rey debía de frenar o el santo grial, repentinamente sus ojos ocultos por unas gafas fueron a un sobre blanco con un sello de cera brillante en rojo con una cresta que no podía reconocer.

\- ¿Y esa carta? - Preguntando al ver que su viejo amigo la había dejado a un lado mientras continuaba escribiendo, el rey paso su palma al embace de tinta para mirar a su viejo amigo.

Tomando el sobre con la carta dentro, este la lanzo a su amigo quien la atrapo.

\- Léela - Sin prestar más atención de la que debía, el hombre continuo con su información y biografía del guerrero de otro mundo.

Iceman acomodo sus lentes para observar el sobre blanco puro sin nombre de quien lo envió como a quien, eso demostraba que fue enviada por magia. Sus ojos pasaron al sello que no reconocía dentro de las instituciones mágicas de Inglaterra o de Roma donde se encontraban las más destacadas y poderosas, eventualmente saco la carta para leerla como indico su conocido.

Pasaron unos segundos inspeccionando su interior con sorpresa al finalizar, aunque entendía la razón de que Alexander le mostrara poca importancia.

\- ¿No participaras? - Aunque ya conocía la respuesta desde ante mano, todavía hizo la obvia pregunta por hacerla.

\- Es una pérdida de tiempo - Respondió el rey centrado en sus asuntos - Eventualmente son promesas falsas donde no conseguiré ni un nombre como tampoco obtendré el grial que esa bruja escondió de mí - Tras una revisada a su escrito asintió notando todo en orden.

Se levantó y fue directo a su archivero donde podrían los datos de Vali y pensó que nuevo día investigaría.

Sr. Iceman simplemente tomo la invitación y la puso en la basura.

 **Con Salvatore:**

Una hermosa vivienda cerca de un viñedo con jugosas uvas se podía ver en la lejanía mientras el cielo azul vagaba con las blancas nubes, en la lejanía un arroyo de agua limpia y pura que dejaba ver a algunos peses nadando, una vista increíble en un espacio donde la paz reinaba con cada segundo que pasaba... o así debía de ser.

\- Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya, Idiota - En los campos siendo rodeado por un hombre de piel negra de gran musculatura junto con otros cuatro hombres fornidos de piel blanca, todos con apariencia nada amables, entre ellos un hombre delgado con una mirada llena de furia al creador de dicha situación.

Una hermosa joven de rubios cabellos se mostraba con una desinteresada mirada casi como una burla a su viejo amigo y compañero cercano, este mismo ladeo su rostro confundido de las palabras de su compañero antes de hablar.

\- Pero si es tu culpa Andreas - Con un tono infantil a la par que hacía un puchero, la hermosa joven miró a su amigo detenido por los matones a su servicio - Pensar que me ocultarías esto -Entonces una carta apareció en su mano mientras Andreas miraba con frustración al rey de la espada - Pase a que esto es algo que sin duda yo amaría de corazón al enfrentarme contra personas poderosas, incluso poder encontrarme con mi destinado amigo y rival Godou en un combate de espadas demostrando como nos necesitamos - Sus mejillas enrojecieron a la par que sentía como su cuerpo era invadido por poder - !Es casi como una fiesta o recompensa!

\- Por eso mismo no quería que te enteraras! - Exclamó Andreas con una vena en su cabeza - Como diablos premiaría tu actitud tan estúpida como las cosas que has hecho estos últimos meses, el faltar a ese festival y torneo debía de ser un castigo a tu persona, pero pensar que la encontrarías de todas formas - Susurro aquello con desdén mientras miraba filosa-mente a su amigo de la infancia.

\- De todas maneras voy a participar y ellos no te soltaran hasta empezado el día del torneo - La hermosa dama sonrió con digna amabilidad mientras su amigo de la infancia sentía el deseo de eliminar a esa idiota - No soy amable, te dejare libre para que me veas pelear, adió Andreas, diviértete - Con esas palabras la hermosa mujer comenzó su camino para poder prepararse a sus batallas.

\- ¡LUCINDA! - Gritando el nombre de la reina, los soldados sintieron pena por el hombre al cual debían de vigilar.

 **Con John Pluto Smith:**

En un departamento en Las Vegas, en uno de los mayores pisos se podía observar el azul del cielo junto con las blancas nubes, pase a eso, la única persona como dueña del lugar se encontraba acostada en el sofá mirando una carta.

\- Esto suena un poco sospechoso - Comentó la hermosa mujer acostada cómodamente en el sofá, con sus rojos cabellos en la almohada del sofá y con una sola playera cubriendo su cuerpo y unas bragas negras, Annie Charlton entonces miro a un casco a su lado en una mesa de noche.

\- Siento el poder de nuestra madre adoptiva en realidad - La voz masculina salió progresivamente como si fuera magia, más Annie abrió sus ojos sorprendida con esa revelación - Teniendo en cuenta que ella es un misterio entre los dioses, no sería raro pensar que en verdad esa invitación pueda llevar consigo una calamidad inminente - La voz continuó con su charla a su otra parte antes de soltar una leve risa.

\- ¿Dónde está lo divertido de una tragedia? - Ante la risa de su versión masculina dada por la máscara del héroe de Los Ángeles, Annie frunció levemente el ceño pues no podía encontrar algo como eso divertido para nada.

\- La causa de la tragedia - Más la respuesta fue tan confusa como su risa - ¿En verdad crees que esa diosa infantil solo nos enviaría a nosotros una carta como esta? - La voz de John mostró cierta burla como una emoción de batalla, mientras Annie entendía lo que decía su versión masculina catalogado como un héroe - Considero que envió una carta a cada uno de los reyes y cuando los cinco se reúnan, la tragedia iniciara con el Ragnarok - Con esas palabras la máscara soltó una encantadora risa más su respuesta llamó la atención de cierta persona.

\- ¿Cinco? - La cuestión de Annie salió de sus rosados labios mirando de reojo a la máscara - Se te olvida que somos 7 reyes demonios - Con los 3 reyes de la antigua era y los 4 nacidos en aquella era, un total de 7 reyes todos vivos hasta el momento.

\- ¿En verdad crees que todos asistirán? - Respondió John con lo que sería una sonrisa y Annie miró de reojo al héroe - Conozco lo suficientemente bien al Príncipe Negro como para saber que lo considerara una mentira o algo poco interesante, en cambio la reina de la cueva puede estar en muchos años en el pasado para que la carta le pueda llegar, dejando así los cinco participantes.

Annie no dijo nada y mantuvo su vista fija en el casco parlante quien conllevaba su forma de héroe y entendió su punto, pero eventualmente habían cosas que ella no pensaba que esa parte de si misma había considerado, la máscara lo noto y sonrió con arrogancia y soberbia digna de una persona catalogada como rey.

\- El principal espectáculo por supuesto serían el Marques Lobo, la Divina Reina Marcial, el Rey de la espada, esos tres nunca fallarían a un combate - Los vagos recuerdos de los reyes mencionados aparecieron en la cabeza de cada uno de las dos partes de Annie como la personalidad de los mismo.

El marques lobo saldría de su cueva si estaba aburrido y esa invitación despertaría el interés de un hombre como aquel marques.

La reina de las artes marciales lucharía con cualquier persona siempre y cuando pudiera mostrarle una capacidad de pelea que pueda despertar su interés, peleadores con artes que no conoce o simplemente un reto para demostrar su supremacía con sus artes de pelea.

El rey de la espada sin duda aceptaría tomando eso más como una fiesta de cumpleaños, un lugar donde sin duda esperaba encontrarse con "él" y aparte pelear contra muchos otros soldados.

\- Lo últimos dos actores por supuesto son tu interés amoroso como mi gran amigo Kusanagi Godou y nosotros - La máscara miro a su contratarte humana y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder con el nombre y sus sentimientos por esa persona, Annie fulmino a la máscara mientras esta carcajeaba con júbilo ante esa reacción.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que asistirás a esa pelea? - Incluso cuando ambos eran la misma persona, Annie y John Pluto Smith nunca se consideraron la misma persona y se trataban como entidades separadas, no era raro ver que Annie llamara al casco como tú y viceversa.

\- Los magos sueltos no poseen un guarda tras la desaparición de Asera hace tiempo y los policías mágicos pueden encargarse de ellos, por lo cual la seguridad de mi reino no es un tema del cual preocuparse - Respondiendo con simpleza y burla, la máscara fijo sus ojos en los de Annie - Y qué tu deseas ir con él - Con una traviesa sonrisa la máscara noto como las mejillas de Annie volvieron a brillar en carmesí.

\- Calla - Cansada de las palabras de la máscara lanzó una almohada a la misma antes de quedarse pensando.

 **Con Luo Hao.**

En lo alto de la montaña de los cinco elementos, donde las estrellas y la luna se encontraban más cerca de la tierra, una sombra miraba desde la distancia cuando el brillo de la luna revelo a la belleza trascendental.

\- Honorable maestra, usted me ha mandado a llamar - Una voz conocida para la hermosa reina quien estaba en el pilar de las artes marciales, provoco que mirara de reojo a su mejor alumno conocido com Lu Yingua.

\- Eso es correcto - Con el tono de voz de una reina de sumo poder, la reina miró de regreso a las estrellas del firmamento - Dentro de poco tiempo partiré a un evento y estoy dejando a tus manos unas hojas que llevan el funcionamiento y entrenamiento de todos en lo que permanezco fuera - Mostrando un libro con una portada blanca con hojas de bambú y el joven camino hasta tener el libro en sus manos.

\- ¿Un evento? - Mirando a su maestra y reina, el joven discípulo estaba sorprendido de esas palabras y la belleza trascendental asintió.

\- Hoy en la mañana me llegó una carta para un torneo que despertó mi curiosidad y aunque pensaba negarme al entender que sería una ciudad contaminada, una segunda carta provoco mi interés y decidí participar en dicho evento - Al encontrar la constelación del León Menor en el cielo, la hermosa reina sonrió suavemente - "Prepárate hermanito, tu hermosa y elocuente hermana esta por enseñarte unas cuantas cosas".

\- "Supongo que no puedo negarme... al menos que quiera morir claro" - Pensó el joven mientras sentía un aura depresiva en su espalda - "Aunque es posible que mi muerte este escrita en esa carta con un raro entrenamiento en contra de una criatura peligrosa, un viaje a un terreno baldío donde nadie ha regresado vivo o incluso, un régimen sin descanso hasta lograr algo..." - Continuando en silencio al obtener la carta en sus manos, suspiro mudamente - "En verdad que extraño mi libertad" - Llorando cómica-mente en silencio recordó los días donde podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras su maestra estaba perdida en otro mundo.

El alumno principal de Luo Hao dio media vuelta con la cabeza baja rendido en resignación entendiendo que estaba por pasar por un posible infierno.

 **Con Aisha:**

En una hermosa cabaña en las afueras de Alemania, un sobre blanco se mostraba en una casa abandonada sin nadie con vida, dicho lugar era donde descansaba Madame Aisha, pero eventualmente regreso al pasado por culpa de su autoridad.

* * *

 **Y con esto damos finalizado un capítulo más.**

 **Aunque tenía pensado poner el de Godou con los demás reyes demonios, decidí que su invitación sería separada de estos ya que deseo dar más contexto con su negativa y las insistencias de sus compañeras en que participe.**

 **Como pudimos observar en este capítulo vimos como reaccionaron a la invitación para el torneo del Smash, siendo únicamente al que no le interesa pelear y a quien no posee poderes con los cuales pelear quienes no participan, salvo Aisha que aparecerá como un personaje de apoyo entre los diversos Ítems del juego.**

 **Otro cambio que apareció fue en que decidí hacer a Doni una mujer de nombre Lucinda y porque razón?, es sencillo en realidad y tiene que ver con las damas Campiones.**

 **Cualquiera que haya leído la novela y conozca las relaciones de cada una de las reinas asesina de dioses, estas usualmente terminan por interesarse en el rey demonio de Japón, pero solo dos Campiones han demostrado un sentimiento ante Godou y esos son…**

 **Madame Aisha; quien malinterpretaba las palabras de doble sentido de Godou desde que se conocieron en la Antigua Galia.**

 **Y**

 **Salvatore Doni; y quien diga que era un sentimiento de rivalidad y amistad, que lea las frases de Doni y lo repita, en realidad de entre los 6 Campiones del mundo sin contar a Godou, fue quien se portaba más romántico con Godou al punto donde hubieran sido una pareja si Doni fuera mujer y por eso lo pase a una mujer, pero sigue siendo Doni al final.**

 **Antes de pasar a los Reviews, debo de contar un par de cosas que se han mencionado y es sobre los personajes del Harem.**

 **Peach: Princesa del reino de los champiñones como interés amoroso del fontanero Mario, estos dos han vivido unas grandes aventuras done el fontanero rescata a la hermosa princesa de las terribles manos de Bowser quien constantemente la secuestra, el mayor avance en su relación cae en un beso en la mejilla de parte de la princesa.**

 **En el último juego Oddesey, se vio que aunque sienten un interés amoroso, todavía no se han consolidado como pareja (Ya que arruinaría la temática del juego), siendo así que es posible el emparejamiento con otra persona.**

 **Zelda: Princesa de las tierras de Hyrule y reencarnación de la diosa de la luz Hylia, portadora de la trifuerza que representa la Sabiduría y quien junto a Link, está destinada a combatir o ser raptada por el heraldo de la destrucción Ganondorf en cada vida, donde la princesa siente (en ocasiones) un interés por su salvador.**

 **En ninguno de los juegos se ha visto una avance en su relación con Link al punto de consolidar una pareja, menos en la Princesa del Crepúsculo/Twilight Princess de la cual pertenece dicha Zelda y en este caso, es la que menos interacciones o interés muestra hacía Link, siendo Midna la heroína verdadera del juego al final, motivo por el cual no hay problemas si interacciona con otro personaje masculino… además, Diosa y con la representación de la sabiduría, obviamente tiene que estar con el rey sí o sí.**

 **En general estas dos eran las que más tenían un razonamiento y aunque apoyo las relaciones de ambas parejas en su canon (Aunque personalmente me gusta más el Bowser x Peach y el Link x Malon), estas son las bases que permiten la relación entre Godou con ambas princesas.**

 **Ahora sí, con los Reviews:**

 **Carlos Colon 7530:** Pues espero que te haya gustado la primera parte, puede que pronto saque la segunda parte.

 **Enigma95:** En realidad el término de otros mundos se debe a otro evento dentro de mi propio canon mencionado en mi fic de Majora Fairy, pero, sí, es tras la finalización de la novela ligera donde Godou porta el título del Rey del Fin.

Eso fue lo primero que me atrajo del juego al punto donde me pase el modo historia incontables veces porque me gustaba, incluso más que solo las peleas uno a uno… en parte porque no soy muy competitivo en realidad, pero a mí me gusto bastante el modo historia en realidad.

La explicación de Zelda y Peach está arriba y en el caso de Bowsette, sí, ella sería un individuo separado de Bowser, por lo tanto Bowser es Bowser y Bowsette es Bowsette.

Entiendo lo del Furry y el Genderbender, efectivamente no soy muy activo con ese tema pero en la mayoría de juegos no existen muchos personajes que afecten directamente a la historia como para agregarlos, por eso la mención de algunos que podrían entrar pero la mayoría resultaban ser personajes a los cuales se debía de cambiar de género o eran animales, aunque tengo algunas ideas y estos no obtendrán aparición si nadie vota por ellos.

La explicación está arriba antes de los Reviews compañero, espero te sirvan.

 **Hunter407:** No lo había considerado la verdad y puede que me lo esté considerando, incluso agregar otros personajes para dar variedad pero debo de pensarlo y ver como modificar la historia para su entrada en este nuevo mundo. Con respecto a Peach y Zelda ya explique la razón del emparejamiento y la razonas por las cuales no debe de haber problemas con eso.

Así es, aunque eso lo comentare en su respectivo capítulo que sería la llegada de los reyes al mundo del torneo.

 **Hyakki Yako:** Te entiendo perfectamente y no hay problema, además de que espero que te guste la historia, habrán muchas sorpresas en verdad.

Entendido y anotado compañero.

Ella es uno de los mayores obstáculos para todos los Smashers del juego y para sus iguales, sobre todo aquellos que utilizan el combate cuerpo a cuerpo o practican un arte marcial.

 **Antes de dar final, no olviden que todavía pueden votar por los personajes o recomendar alguno, la votación dará final dentro de 3 capítulos más o menos.**

 **Sin más que decir...**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	6. Invitaciones y reyes Part2

**Con Godou:**

Una habitación a oscuras donde la luz de las estrellas entraba por una traslucida ventana revelando una cama con un gran bulto en ella, en el suelo ropa se deslumbraba entre ropas féminas y masculinas tiradas en todas partes, curiosamente también había una armadura plateada que brillaba con las estrellas.

El suave sonido de respiraciones junto con el zumbido del aire acondicionado llenaba el callado lugar donde descansaban, así continuaría hasta la salida del sol… o eso debía de pasar.

– ¡GODOU! – La puerta abriéndose ruidosamente junto con el grito de una dama por el tono de voz, el bulto en la cama entonces desapareció para mostrar a quien le creaba, o a quienes en dicho caso.

Un joven salió con un cabello negro salvaje y una piel morena que si bien no era apuesto, sus facciones salvajes y regias le hacían resaltar entre otros varones, por su parte una dama de rubios cabellos de azules ojos y sumamente hermosa pero con facciones peligrosa dignas de una amazona reacciono al afilar su mirada, en su izquierda una pequeña niña de cabellos blancos y ojos morados de un encanto monótono pero que ningún mortal podría lograr.

Aquellas personas eran el rey demonio gobernante de Japón y el actual "Rey que se representa al final de una nueva era" tras tomar el título de Rama, Kusanagi Godou, a su derecha se encontraba la reina de las amazonas como su lanza blanca, Lancelot de Lac y a su izquierda la más fuerte de las diosas madre tierra como señora de la victoria y la sabiduría, la hermosa mujer serpiente, Athena.

Los tres miraron como en la entrada se encontraban cuatro hermosas damas, dos de rasgos caucásicos y otras dos de rasgos japonesas como las del rey.

Una dama rubia de gran belleza quien ocultaba su perfecto cuerpo entre un vestido rojo con formas negros, aquella era la primera esposa de Godou como la mujer más cercana al rey, Erica Brandelli, a su lado una belleza como una hada plateada por su hermoso cabello del mismo color y con su cuerpo delgado y femenino cubierto de un traje azul y negro, la gran chambelán y caballero más leal de Godou, Liliana Kranjcar.

Otra dama de castaños cabellos y de una tez morena quien vestía con un vestido verde con bordes dorados y se encontraba sonrojada mirando a su rey, la princesa sacerdotisa, Mariya Yuri y a su lado, una belleza de cabellos negros y unos exóticos ojos rojos sumamente linda quien vestía con un uniforme escolar algo llamativo, la princesa de la espada como la reina japonesa de Godou, Seishuin Ena.

El rey parpadeo un par de veces apenas despertó y observo confundido a sus esposas quienes entraron repentinamente al cuarto donde descansaba, las amantes en su cama también se relajaron al ver que no eran amenazas en contra de su rey, pero Lancelot mantuvo su magia en su mano por si acaso como Athena quien las miraba fijamente.

Godou observo a sus esposas donde Erica se mostraba con una mirada seria en sus azules ojos mientras Liliana se mostraba dócil, aunque Godou conocía los celos cuando los miraba en los ojos de Liliana. Yuri observo a Godou como una esposa al ver a su marido salir de la casa de otra mujer y Ena no podía contener los celos, eso en parte lo entendía al estar en cama con mujeres que no eran ellas, pero tanto Athena como Lancelot también eran importantes para él como sus esposas al punto de hacerlo con ellas.

– ¿Qué sucede Erica? – Notando entre sus esposas la mirada seria de la dama más importante que había conocido, Godou se preocupó de tener que ir en contra de un dios.

– Esto – Sacando una carta blanca con un sello que no reconocía, Erica entró cerrando la puerta a su espalda a la par que hacía la cama.

Las demás damas también caminaron entra la zona donde Liliana prendió unas cuantas luces para que la oscuridad alejada de las estrellas, Lancelot y Athena se pegaron a los brazos del rey demonio a quien una vez intentaron asesinar, pase a eso el rey tenía una extraña sensación corriendo por sus instintos confundido de la carta, no sentía peligro o que algo malo sea indicado pero tampoco pensaba que fueran buenas noticias.

Erica camino hasta llegar a la cama y se sentó en un espacio adecuado para entonces alzar la carta hacía Godou, tomando el sobre noto que se encontraba abierta por la ruptura en el sello de cera y abrió el sobre para encontrar una carta con una escritura en japonés. Sus ojos negros pasaron a la carta leyendo su contenido para sorpresa y entonces frunció el ceño, gracias a un entrenamiento con Yuri y Liliana era más sensitivo al poder mágico y reconoció a la dueña de dicha magia.

– Me niego – Al dejar la carta en la cama miro a Erica quien se mostró tranquila ante su respuesta – Ya tengo demasiados líos por los viajes a otros mundos como el rey del fin, no pienso participar en algo tan problemático como esto – Desde que tomo el manto del héroe salvador de mundos ha tenido incontables batallas tras batallas tanto en su mundo como en otros.

Comparado con Alexander que viajaba de un lado a otro por dos razones, que eran encontrar un Grial o descubrir si existía otro rey del fin en algún otro mundo, aquel rey no estaba obligado a pelear interviniendo en otros mundos como se le diera la gana e ignorando peleas que podría vencer fácilmente, un ejemplo fue cuando decidió pelear en contra de un esqueleto que se burló de él y lo llamo idiota, la masacre fue tal que incluso él tuvo que intervenir y por eso una ángel caída loca de nombre Albedo le buscaba en otros mundos.

Claro que Alexander no se salió con la suya con una vampira de nombre Shalltear y una loli travestí llamada Aura que se enamoraron de él.

– Además, esta esencia mágica sin duda es de Pandora-san y cualquier cosa que ella pida será un problema – Aunque era poco el tiempo que la conocía en verdad, estaba seguro que si algo se relacionaba con aquella diosa porrista sin duda solo traería problemas o algo realmente complicado.

– Pensé que dirías algo como eso – Mostrando la típica sonrisa de un encantador demonio, la hermosa dama de rojo miro al rey demonio a los ojos directamente – Pero todavía vas a aceptar e iremos al lugar indicado dentro de dos días – Godou miro a Erica ante esas palabras.

– Según un reporte de Sr. Iceman la invitación también fue dada a Lord Salvatore y según una nota dada por la base de operaciones de la Cruz de Bronce Negra, Voban también la obtuvo – Informando a su rey con todo aquello que habían obtenido acerca de las invitaciones, Godou miro con asombro a Liliana – Godou-san debe de asistir para poder evitar que un mundo sea destruido por los otros reyes demonios…

– Además de que los premios son bastante buenos – Interrumpiendo a Liliana, Erica miro a Godou a la par que su sonrisa se ensanchaba – Dentro de poco vamos a necesitar una casa más grande y el dinero para poder mantenernos – Mientras hablaba paso con dulzura sus manos a su estómago más correctamente a su vientre, Godou se sonrojo ante eso observando como Yuri y Ena repetían el acto.

– Su majestad puede vencer a todos los rivales e incluso a los demás reyes, Ena está segura de eso – Confiada en que su esposo vencería como en cada batalla, Ena no pudo más que sonreír feliz mientras se imaginaba a ella cargando a un bebe con ella y Godou a su lado.

Godou suspiro en ese punto. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que había avanzado con todas sus esposas y en ese punto no se sorprendería de que alguna ya estuviera en tiempos de dar a luz, su lujuria solo era comparable con su deseo de batalla y dado que hasta ahora no conocía un límite para esa opción, su lujuria… digamos que era un milagro que todavía no hubiera un hijo suyo ya en el mundo.

Claro que en el momento de que eso pasara debía de pensar en cómo poder mantener a su hija y a su esposa por no mencionar el lugar donde comenzarían a vivir, su abuelo bien les permitiría quedarse en la residencia Kusanagi ya sea a él como su "esposa" e "hijo", puede que agregar la s a las dos palabras todavía lo permitiría, pero al final la casa-biblioteca no era lo suficientemente grande para una gran familia.

Aunque cambiando al verdadero problema como la razón de que en verdad pudiera asistir en el torneo recaía en la noticia de los invitados, el marques lobo y la idiota de la espada fueron solamente dos nombres, pero conociendo a su madre adoptiva como la conoce era posible que enviara a cada uno de sus hijos una invitación al torneo y aunque estaba seguro de que Alexander no asistiría y posiblemente Aisha estuviera en otro mundo o no, había un total d reyes en un solo punto sin contarlo.

Esas palabras le hicieron recordar el mayor de los problemas ocurridos antes de la batalla contra Rama y la tejedora del destino, el peor evento de la humanidad que pudo llevar al mundo a su destrucción y que por buena suerte no llego a más allá que un par de daños… que bien pudieron ser peor.

– En que estaba pensando esa bruja al invitar a los Campiones a un torneo de peleas, ¿Acaso espera una segunda guerra civil de reyes demonios? – Incrédulo de las acciones de Pandora ante las invitaciones, Godou solo pudo hacer esa queja en voz alta.

– La espada de oro es la única arma para detener los poderes de los reyes demonios usurpados de los dioses y por ende eres el único capaz de detenerlos, por eso debes de asistir – Como siempre, Erica encontraba una forma de que sus planes siempre pasaran y Godou solo podría llevarlas a cabo.

– Esta bien – Rindiéndose con un suspiro, no tenía otra opción más que aceptar la invitación para detener a sus iguales y evitar una nueva guerra civil.

Observando a sus esposas estas sonrieron al ver que Godou pensaba actuar como debía y de manera responsable de su título, entonces sus esposas comenzaron a desvestirse y con solo unos segundos todas ellas estaban en su traje de cumpleaños para su sorpresa.

– Ahora, continuamos donde te quedaste~ – Ronroneando la última parte, Erica junto con las demás se acercaron a donde Godou se encontraba.

Al ver eso, Godou mostró una sonrisa carnívora disfrutando de la larga noche que tendría por delante.

* * *

 **Y con esto acabamos el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Como dije, este capítulo sería únicamente para la reacción de Godou con la invitación al torneo de Smash junto con la razón de que este aceptara, además de que podemos ver un poco de cómo ha ido desarrollándose tras su vida como el rey del fin.**

 **Tomando en cuenta el final de la novela donde ya había tomado a sus esposas originales decidí agregar a la última de las damas a quien nunca se dijo su destino con Godou, esa por supuesto es Lancelot du Lac y agregue a la diosa y rival de Godou a dicho Harem, siendo Athena la diosa a su servicio como un ancestro divino.**

 **El siguiente capítulo sería el viaje de los reyes al reino de Smash junto con la explicación de las reglas, otra cosa a decir se deriva en algunos personajes nuevos en esta serie que tomaran cierto protagonismo, aunque con una sola regla y es que, no puede ser de un juego fuera del actual título de Smash.**

 **Siendo.**

 **1.- La saga Mario Bros.**

 **2.- La leyenda de Zelda.**

 **3.- Pit Ikarus.**

 **4.- Sagas Kirby.**

 **5.- Donkey Kong.**

 **6.- Sagas Wario.**

 **7.- Fire Emblem.**

 **8.- Star Fox.**

 **9.- Pokémon.**

 **10.- Metroid.**

 **11.- Mother.**

 **12.- Pikmin.**

 **13.- Sonic.**

 **14.- Metal Gear.**

 **15.- F-Zero.**

 **16.- Game & Watch.**

 **17.- Ice Climbers.**

 **Estos serían los mundos de juegos a los cuales se les puede agregar un personaje, personajes de otras sagas sacadas en Ultimate no, ya que deseo mantener ese universo separado para la secuela de la serie, por eso no voy a poner a personajes de dicha entrega.**

 **Aunque personajes como dioses y diosas de algún anime son aceptadas ya que no pertenecen a la entrega de juegos y pueden ser exteriores, así que si tienen alguna petición pueden dejarla en los comentarios.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los Reviews:**

 **Enigma95:** Muchas gracias y feliz navidad a ti también.

Ciertamente, eso puede ser realmente divertido.

¿La reacción de los personajes ante los Campiones?

Muchas gracias por eso, la verdad es que incluso yo me he dado cuenta que en verdad mi escritura ha cambiado mucho desde que empecé a escribir fic's.

Eso será un secreto que se revelara en el próximo cap., espero que estés disfrutando de este nuevo capítulo.

 **Hyakki Yako:** Realmente si son cortos y por eso son rápidos, aunque no tengo ni idea de si seguirán así de cortos cuando empiece la historia original, cosa que no sabremos hasta que empiece.

No te preocupes por eso, eventualmente cuando leas en la novela como es Aisha sabrás como es, un personaje único incluso entre los Campiones antiguos y modernos, la más problemática de los 7 como se le conoce.

Tras finalizar la novela y un poco después.

Pues espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

 **Tomfe59:** Bayonetta no ya que quiero mantener solamente a personajes de los 16 mundos dentro del juego, aunque aparecerá en la secuela del fic, sobre Boss, eso no hay ni un solo problema ya que pertenece a la saga de Metal Gear.

En la primera pregunta, es un secreto y la segunda, creo que ya debes saber la respuesta.

Ciertamente, pero todavía prefiero mantener un orden adecuado para no hacer la historia más complicada de lo que debe.

Eventualmente en el torneo se revelara y de por si haré una lista hablando de dichos personas y sus peleas respectivamente, aunque comenzando la historia es más al azar.

Lo pensare, pero no prometo nada.

 **Lucifer004:** Pues es simple como funciona, escribes en el cuadro al final del capítulo y el comentario se guarda en el número de capítulo donde publicaste y con unos 5 o 10 minutos, aparecerá el comentario.

Es una curiosa opción, también ando buscando dioses para la historia, ahora, no diré nada en su totalidad pero lo mantendré en mente, así que espera para saber si es posible o no.

Me alegra saber que te has leído mis historias de Campione y agradezco tu comentario, de por sí revelare el Harem ya decidido dentro d capítulos más o menos, así que si tienes otro personaje en mente no dudes en decirlo.

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
